THE QUESTION
by Previously Loved
Summary: it's about Youichi asking a certain question leaving Natsume off hand. Even though he's a bit perverted with our little girl, he still cannot handle what Youichi had asked him. please read and review! i would give you an imaginary candy if you would!


* * *

**A/N: hi, this is the first time this year that I have uploaded a story. Hope you'll all like my story. Oh, I did some arrangements here. Mikan is staying in Natsume's room, Hotaru is staying in Ruka's room and their rooms are bonded by the living room.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. If it were mine, then I should have added another character in it. LOL.**

* * *

**THE QUESTION**

i.

"If you still don't want to do your homework Youichi, I will have to put you- aah!!"

Youichi's teacher screamed as ghosts flew towards him. He stumbled on his feet, shaking his fist in anger.

"YOUICHI!!"

Youichi sped through the halls. Frankly, he did not care if he had his teacher knocked down. He needed an answer and he knew a stupid teacher like him wouldn't know the answer.

Youichi knew that his two sisters and brother have already finished their classes. So, he ran through the dorms, looking for a certain special star room.

He was looking for someone to answer his question.

Not his sensei. Not his playmates.

Not Ruka-niisan. He tried asking him but he avoided the question.

Not Mikan-neechan. He also tried her, only to draw a stupid and lame excuse that she cannot answer him.

Not Hotaru-neechan. He cannot find her anyway.

…Natsume-niisan?

"That's it!" Youichi thought, racing down the halls in frantic pace.

The question was seriously starting to bug him, and he wanted- no, needed an answer, and Natsume-niisan is a nice guy, he will answer his brain-wracking question!

Youichi entered without knocking and saw Natsume reading his manga and caught a glimpse of Hotaru cleaning her precious video camera.

"Natsume-niisan!"

Natsume removed the manga from his hand and welcomed Youichi to his lap. Hotaru barely looked. Mikan went out of her and Natsume's room.

"Hi You-kun!" she greeted.

"Hai. Natsume-niisan, can you answer a question for me?"

* * *

ii.

Ruka also went out of his room and hugged Hotaru. (o.O) Hotaru tried in vain not to pull he baka gun out and shoot her boyfriend. Mikan suppressed a giggle when she heard Youichi's question. Hotaru looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"You'll see!! It's so funny!"

"Oh, it's THE QUESTION, right?" Ruka chuckled.

"Do I want to know?" Hotaru asked, her brow rising.

"You might want to video it." Ruka suggested and smiled at her.

"Sure." Hotaru agreed and her eyes glinted.

* * *

iii.

"Why of course Youichi, what is it?"

Natsume became a little nervous about what he was about to ask because Hotaru had already started taping them.

Youichi stood, clearing his throat. He was too young so he could not understand about that sort of things.

Natsume cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he had not ask his question yet and why there were suppressed giggles at his back.

"Youichi? Are we going to wait here all day?"

Mikan started really laughing with Ruka. Hotaru was irritated because she does not have any clues about THE QUESTION, the baka gun erupted. She cannot deny. She is also quite interested what THE QUESTION is. That's why she's taping it, ne?

"Right." Youichi agreed and decided to ask.

Youichi looked up, staring at Natsume's crimson ones. He sweat dropped.

'Why is he looking at me like-"

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

iv.

"…"

'SHIT.'

That was when he heard manic laughter across the room. He looked at his precious Mikan, who was holding her tummy because of laughter and her head because of the bandages from the recent baka gun eruption. He saw his best friend, Ruka, slamming his hand on the table, laughing very hard and Hotaru who had tears in her eyes because of joyous laughter. If he hasn't thought better, the video camera is laughing too.

"Well?" Youichi demanded.

"Er?"

"Are you going to tell me? Or what?"

Natsume paled. Why the hell was Youichi asking me about sex?!

Why not Mikan, or Hotaru or Ruka? Why him? Natsume glanced up the ceiling.

'If there is a god, he hates me.'

"Well, Youichi… why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I was watching the television with Mikan-neechan a while ago and on the show, the wife and the husband started talking all weird. Then it skipped forward nine months, and the wife was freaking out on a hospital bed, screaming something was his entire fault. When I asked Mikan-neechan what was wrong, she said the wife is having a baby. When I asked her where and how the baby was made, she said she have something else to do."

"What did she have to do?"

"She said she will help Hotaru-neechan with her video cameras."

He glared at Mikan who already had a peace sign with her fingers.

"Uh, well, when a… mom … and a dad… love each other-"

"They have to love each other? And I thought you were only a mom and dad if you have a kid? Did they have other kids? Ooh, what about a puppy?" Came Youichi's long questions.

"Youichi! No to the first, no to the second and maybe to the third."

Youichi sat back on a nearby sofa with wide eyes, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Natsume sighed; scratching the back of his head. Sighing, he started to formulate a plan.

* * *

v.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"No, he can do that."

"So that was THE QUESTION?" Hotaru asked.

"Yap."

"I could earn big bucks."

The two sweat dropped.

* * *

vi.

PLAN A: DENIAL

"I do not know."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"…no."

* * *

vii

PLAN B: ANSWER WITH A QUESTION

"Well, so you have an idea?"

"No, that is why I am asking you niisan."

* * *

viii

PLAN C: TELL HIM  
Natsume sighed. He could not get out of it.

"You were like that too."

He almost jumped out of his skin when Hotaru whispered to his ear. "Hotaru!"

"You were once a little kid who wants to know about a girl's-"

"SSH!"

Hotaru moved away, laughing horribly. He cleared his throat.

"Well, you see- do you know anything about… anatomy?"

MANIC LAUGHTER I TELL YA!  
LOL, HAHA

"Like boobs?"

Mikan and Ruka gasped.

"…yes. Anything else?"

"Well, I know about…"

to keep this rated, I have to censor this!

* * *

viii

CENSOR! Haha!

LOL. I'm being idiotic again!

* * *

ix

"…and that's about it. It has something to do about babies, right?"

"…yes."

Natsume was all red. Youichi was tired. Natsume was too embarrassed to explain it to him.

"Well have you ever had a baby, niisan?"

"What?!"

GIGGLES.

"Well, have you? Does it hurt?"

"I assume so."

Mikan gasped in horror.

"Natsume already had a baby?"

"So you have had a baby?"

"No! I haven't even been pregnant!"

Natsume stared at Mikan, Mikan turned to Ruka who turned to Hotaru who still taped all of them.

"…great. Now they all think I'm trans!"

"What was that?" Youichi asked curiously.

"One question at a time!"

"Well, you haven't answered my other one."

"Okay, when a man and a woman…"

* * *

x

After that, Hotaru decided to put Youichi to his room. She was with Ruka and he was carrying Youichi.

"Hotaru-neechan?"

"Hn? You sleepy?"

She looked at the child in her boyfriend's arms and smiled. (o.O)

"Do you want to make a baby?"

Silence,

"What?!"

"Because Natsume-niisan said if I put a seed up on you, a baby will pop out!"

"Try to put that seed on my girlfriend and you'll never ever make a seed EVER again." Ruka warned.

Youichi and Hotaru shivered.

* * *

xi

"Natsume, so you have been pregnant?"

"Little girl, how many times am I going to explain myself?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"And I thought I was the one who should be able to get pregnant."

"Well, you do think so much?" Natsume grinned lustfully.

"Of course!"

"Come here and we will make you pregnant the whole night today and the whole day tomorrow!" With that, Natsume grabbed Mikan and put her on the bed.

"Natsume?! You pervert!!"

* * *

**A/N: haha, what can you say?**

**Aylab my Ruka-kun.**

**Aylab my boyfriend.**

**Haha!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
